GuK Reload: Saundersforce
by SeekerMeeker
Summary: Happy Fourth of July! Here is my one-shot of GuK, featuring the Saunders girls! Bluntly based on "Broforce," one of the most American games ever. [Acts owns GuP, while Broforce is owned by Free Lives and their associates. All rights reserved, so just enjoy the freedom.]


**Greetings from SeekerMeeker:**

**So, I have finally broken through my writer's block, and I have gone for a Fourth of July special. This is a loving parody of a game known as "Broforce."**

**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!**

* * *

**GuK Reload: Saundersforce**

**One-Shot**

* * *

"This is bad!"

A medium-sized, blond bombshell ran with all her might. She climbed up cliffs, leaped up and down, and dodged various debris. The sky was a sickly red color, while the ground was littered with cliffs, holes, and all kinds of strange landmarks. Of course, it was not even Earth, after all.

"This is crazy!" the same voice blared, which came from the blond girl's headphone. "I wish that it was a dream!"

"Please calm down," the blond commanded. "Alisa, I am perfectly fine."

"You're fine!" Alisa boomed into the speaker. "But how can you stay cool after all this?!"

"Stay cool," the blond ordered firmly, causing her to quiet down. "You know that I am Kay; I am used to American stuff."

Alisa only moaned, while Kay continued to do her "parkour," jumping up, jumping down, and running left and right.

"Kay," said a deeper, calmer voice. "What's your status?"

"Evil red wave of dangerous energy is right behind me," Kay declared, as she looked back. Sure enough, a wave of blood-red energy radiated throughout the lands, vaporizing cliffs and everything in its wake.

"Good," the voice said.

"How is that good?!" Alisa roared. "Naomi, you're too calm!"

"Don't worry," Kay said, as she continued to run away from the lethal wave. "You two try and keep the helicopter up. I am running back to the point."

"But how did you defeat Satan?!" Alisa roared. "You just faced him and you defeated him with some rifle and grenades?!"

"Don't worry about that," Kay said. "I need to run-run-run!"

_Click._

Kay huffed and puffed, as she rushed through obstacles after obstacles. She was now in the middle of what looked like a ruined city, except that there were no trees or any living plants, not even weeds. Instead, there were blood spatters everywhere, and fires of all kinds burned throughout. It looked more like a demonic wasteland, which it was.

"I guess this is what Americans call hell?" Kay pondered out loud, as she kicked away a few humanoid figures, who were not human. "Except it has less fire and more horror."

Monsters that looked like skeletal reptiles with asymmetrical legs screeched and roared, as they tried to reach for Kay. Kay simply shot them down with her assault rifle, while climbing walls, using her unusually sharp knife. Floating bodies that looked like zombies suddenly rose from the ground, as if summoned by black magic, and catapulted themselves towards her. She dodged, as she winced at the grotesque sounds of bodies exploding.

"I hate offal," she grunted. "That sounds awful."

A cliff appeared in front of her.

"That's the point!" she said out loud. "That's where I need to meet them!"

"Kay!" two distinct voices blared from above.

"Just in time!" Kay said, smiling and waving, as a Chinook helicopter appeared above her. Alisa was piloting the machine, while Naomi lowered down the ladder.

"Keep flying!" Kay roared, as she jumped with all her might. Her hands caught the ladder just in time, as the wave of energy obliterated the last remnant of the cliff behind.

"We're safe!" Alisa sighed in relief. "Man, that was close!"

"I guess it's over," Naomi said, wiping away her sweat. "Right?"

"Not yet," Kay said, as she noticed something in the distance. "Alisa! Naomi! Get ready to eject!"

"Again?!" Alisa roared, while Naomi shrugged and put on her parachute.

A beam of blood-red energy suddenly appeared, as it focused on the helicopter.

"Let's go and dive!" Kay shouted, as she jumped out of the craft.

"I hate this!" Alisa cried, as she shook her head. "I won't survive and meet Takashi!"

"Give me liberty," Naomi shrugged, as she dragged her friend with parachutes. "Or give me death."

The three girls manage to parachute down safely, just as the red beam suddenly turned intense. It then blasted the Chinook into smithereens.

"Our escape!" Alisa roared. "All gone!"

Kay shrugged and smiled, as she touched down.

"Well," she said. "The only way out...ahem! The only way out is to face the enemy."

Naomi and Alisa both touched down, and Alisa broke down crying.

"I don't wanna see Satan!" Alisa cried. "He'll murder us all! We can't escape this horrible place!"

"Shaddup," Naomi said, blowing her gum. "I actually look forward to destroying him. It was he who opened the vortex to Hell."

"Where is everyone else?!" Alisa continued to cry. "Even Miho is not here!"

"I think we're the only ones who got sucked in," Kay said. "Anyway, it is Fourth of July, so Satan wants to murder the entire nation of the US."

"How can we defeat Satan?!" Alisa roared. "We only have our WWII-era weapons here!"

"Of course," Kay said, winking. "If David struck down Goliath with his sling, then maybe we have a chance."

Alisa gulped, while Naomi readied her sniper rifle.

"I will provide long-range power," Naomi said.

Alisa sniffed.

"Come on," Kay said with a smile. "At least fighting him is better than dying in despair."

"Alright..." Alisa groaned. "But if we live, you're helping me to find Takashi!"

"Deal," Kay said, picking her up. "Now, let's go!"

"Yes ma'am!" her friends declared, as they followed Kay. The three then walked away, and approached a mysterious crater.

"What is that?" Alisa asked.

"The center of hell?" Naomi asked. "I see pools of blood or lava within it."

"No," Kay said. "It's...him."

Something suddenly rose from the middle of the crater, and the girls stared at it.

It looked like a colossal oni's mask on a gigantic worm's body. The mask, however, had horns and warts all around, and behind the mask, numerous spiky legs protruded out.

"Satan's true form!" Kay roared, as she prepared her missile launcher. "Let's go and take him down!"

"Roger that," Naomi said, readying her rifle.

"Uwawawawa!" Alisa screamed, as she took out her handguns. "I hate this!"

"For liberty!" Kay cried, as she jumped down into the crater. She prepared her shotgun, while Naomi aimed and fired. Her shots did not seem to hurt Satan, but they did annoy him. Alisa focused on shooting down batlike and reptilian monstrosities, which tried to attack them.

Kay ran towards the monster, while avoiding the legs, as they tried to stomp her.

"_Despair and die_," the monster called Satan boomed, as he raised a leg, and stomped in the direction of where Naomi and Alisa were.

"Never!" Kay declared, unaware of what happened.

"_Your friends died there_," Satan hissed, as Kay managed to reach the worm-like body. "_You're alone, die alone_."

"Then I will stand my ground!" Kay declared. "Let's see...In God We Trust and Star-Spangled Banner and anything American! You die to American cause!"

Kay then took out something, and revved it up.

"Great idea!" Kay said, as she climbed on the organic worm-body with her knife, while slashing into the monstrous body with her chainsaw. The demon writhed in agony, as the saw cleaved through chunks of flesh and even armor.

The monster's horrific beam of deadly energy spewed out, almost hitting Kay.

"Nice try!" Kay shouted, as she readied her shotgun. "Eat this!"

Boom-boom-boom!

The monster roared, as shells after shells ripped into the monster's head. Kay then took out a few grenades, and lodged them into any crack in the monster's body.

"Time to go boom!" Kay declared, as she jumped away.

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!

"Aughhhhh!" Satan boomed, as his face fell down.

"Here it is!" Kay declared, jumping up on top of the monster. "You are done! It is done!"

She then pierced the monster's head with her chainsaw, and it bled out.

"Done," Kay said, panting as she got down and walked away. "Finally, I guess my friends died...may they rest in-"

"Curses to Saunders," someone grunted; it was Satan.

"..." Kay said nothing, but her face turned red. Clenching her fists, she then roared.

"JUST SHUT UP!" she roared, as she got on the head again. This time, she opened up the last of her grenades, activated it, and threw it into the husk of Satan.

"Take this!" she screamed. "For Saunders! For the US! For freedom!"

"No..." Satan groaned, as the explosion caused a huge burst of light to emit from his head. "NOOOOO!"

"Gotta-run-gotta-run!" Kay roared. Suddenly, two figures joined her.

"You're alive!" two familiar voices declared.

"Alisa!" Kay cried. "Naomi!"

"Let's run together!" Alisa declared.

"You stole my line," Kay said, but winked. "Let's go!"

They all jumped out of harm's way, as a huge wave of energy, thi time golden, ripped through the world. The three girls got behind a boulder.

"Ah..." Kay yawned, as her eyes started to close.

"Don't worry," Naomi said, as a familiar voice echoed from above. "We have help."

Brrooom-room-room...

"A helicopter," Kay groaned, before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Huh?"

"You're awake," Naomi said, as she helped her up. "Welcome to our school."

"And we're ready to celebrate!" Alisa said.

Kay got up, and she saw everything. American flags flew everywhere, and the girls cheered. Somebody was even playing the Star-Spangled Banner.

"Already?" Kay asked. "Am I in a dream?"

"Let's go!" Alisa said enthusiastically, as she led her leader. The trio then gave their peers a high-five, as they walked up the red carpet towards an aircraft, which looked like a V-22 Osprey aircraft. A whole convoy of elite soldiers stood, while giant men with huge biceps and black sunglasses saluted the girls. A single man walked towards them, and Kay gasped.

The President of the US appears!

"Ah, Saundersforce," the man declared. "You have done the impossible, which I, the President of the United States of America, humbly say."

"You have brought liberty and justice to the world," he continued. "I hereby declare that you are Hero of not only Saunders, but also Grand Hero of the United States of America!"

Kay gawked, but shook hands with him; he did the same with her friends.

"Saundersforce," the President said. "Before you go, I want to introduce you to someone..."

The President then stepped away, and the trio watched. Suddenly, a beam of light appeared in front of them, and somebody appeared.

"Hello, friend," a majestic man appeared. He wore a white robe, with a heart emblem on his left chest; it held the picture of Earth within the heart. A golden aura surrounded his head.

"I must ask one last thing of you," he continued. "The Earth is now free of terrorism, and finally at peace."

The trio gawked, too shocked to respond.

"An American fast food restaurant is on every street corner," he declared. "Sherman tanks are popular everywhere, and American is spoken everywhere, even in St. Gloriana and Ooarai."

"There is nothing left to do here for a hero," the noble being declared, as Kay and her friends bowed down in deep respect.

"Come with me," he declared. "And live in peace...in Texas."

* * *

"Kay!"

Kay woke up.

"Huh?" she blinked.

Alisa and Naomi all stand over her. Apparently, while waiting for the Fourth of July celebration meeting, Kay drowsed and fell into sleep in a room.

"Ah," she said, yawning. "Are we ready?"

"We thought that you were gone or something!" Alisa said. "You mumbled something about "Jesus" and living with him in "Texas" or something! Did you play too many games or something?"

"You must have had a great dream," Naomi remarked. "You really enjoyed it. We wanted to wake you up, but it sounded like you're in the middle of an adventure."

"So," Kay said, yawning. "What happened?"

"I called your name," Alisa said. "As soon as you mumbled something about 'live in peace in Texas' or something, you suddenly stopped mumbling. I got scared, and I called your name."

"Ah," Kay said, getting up. "Thank you; it was a very fun dream."

"Well then," Naomi said. "Let's get to the party; we have barbecue from real American soldiers and chefs."

"Great!" Kay said with a big smile, getting up. "Are we ready?"

"More than so!" Alisa said. "I am hungry!"

"Then let's go!" Kay said, raising her right hand like a flag. "Saundersforce!"

"Saundersforce?" the two girls asked, puzzled.

"Happy Fourth of July!" Kay said, turning to smile. "And thank you bros!"

* * *

**Yes, the story sounds awkward, which is what a dream sequence should sound like. Plus, it is bluntly based on the "Broforce Ironbro Hard Ending" by Michael Vonica on YouTube. It is basically my version of "Broforce" and its last ending.**

**So then...**

**Happy Fourth of July!**

**Panzer vor and Freiheit vor!**


End file.
